Religion
Thousands of years ago, when humans were still hunters and gatherers, they were very curious as to what is everything around them. After evolving into having such a large mental brain compasity, human beings soon started realizing and questioning everything. They started thinking: why are we here, why does it rain, why do I feel things, why does it get hot, why does it get cold, where do we come from, what are our origins, why do we exist, why does anything exist, what is that big, hot, shiny thing in the sky, ect... Humanity didn't yet have science to figure things out, so they came up with simple-minded answers like the god(s). Basically, religion is when a human thinks of what their Earthly origin is, without the knowlege of scientific evidence. A perfect example of this is when the Spanish conquestadors invaded South America: the natives didn't know how the technology of the gunpowder that the Spanish worked, so they thought that the Spaniards were gods. Religion nowadays, is basically run on ignorance, rather than the people simply not knowing the scientific proof, they just don't give a sh**. The reason for this is simple: the human brain proccesses positive inforamation better than nagative information. If it was the other way around, human beings would easily fall into despression and mass suicides would happen. Their religions have been passed down from thousands of generations and to find out what they believe in is false, is quite a rude awakening. Thankfuly though, there are open-minded humans who can take the truth and accept that we have a limited time on this planet: let's make the most of it, instead of trying to prepare for nothing. An atheist's philosophy- the object in life is to enjoy it as much as you can and make it last as long as possible! Evidence There is no evidence for God or gods. Different religions contradict each other and they can't all be true. There is no rational reason to prefer one religion over another. The proponents of the different religions keep telling us, "We're right! All the others are wrong. Please believe what we say." There really is no reason to believe any of them. Schizophrenia Religion is rather like a severe form of schizophrenia, as people believe that a non-existent being is always by their side. That non-existent being is God. Many people around the world constantly try to converse with an imaginary, evil being who will murder anyone who disagrees with him. The imaginary being commonly known as "God" is likely a male, as religion is very misogynistic. God no more likely to exist than the tooth fairy, Santa Claus or the Easter bunny. Suffering According to Marxism religion is the opium of the people.Contribution to the Critique of Hegel's Philosophy of Right (1843), Karl Marx, "It is the opium of the people." There is an element of truth in the argument that religion tries to give purpose and meaning to suffering. Then in the worst cases people get religious about suffering and don't do enough to end it. Capitalism doesn't cause religion. Pre capitalist societies are also usually religious. Capitalist societies all too often use religion to persuade exploited people to put up with whatever is wrong. Religion is one of the causes of suffering in the modern world. Religion and Liberalism Some liberals have no religion. Other liberals interpret their religion in ways that support liberal philosophy. American conservatives from the Religious Right love dogmatic fundamentalist Christianity because conservatism is dogmatic. Conservatives worldwide tend to love whatever religion is traditional in their community. There are a few conservative atheists as well. Some more moderate believers go to church but they are not so sure about who or what God actually is. This is true of many Unitarians. Do not confuse religion with a spiritual search of any kind. Exceptions Many of the things that religion did and does to mankind are awful. Religion also did some good things (it’s hard to give proportions), if there was no religion there might be slightly fewer holidays. Vatican is a historically important place and it looks kinda... cool. Religiousil * Right here: External links *Is religion battered woman's syndrome? Video References Category:Religion Category:Things God didn't write